Fandom High
by KittyKat121213
Summary: Okay. You have The Hunger Games. You have The Maze Runner. You have Harry Potter. You have Divergent. So what happens when all your favorite characters go to traditional American high school together? I OWN NOTHING, all rights to J.K. Rowling, Suzanne Collins, Veronica Roth and James Dashner.
1. Katniss's Intro

**Hi, just a quick note. I know it said it's just The Hunger Games and The Maze Runner, but that's because they would only let me crossover two. It's actually got Harry Potter and Divergent in too.**

Katniss Everdeen POV

Welcome to Fandom High, the worst high school in the entire world. I mean it. Not just because I have exams next month. Navigating your way through normal high school is bad. This one is much worse. Let me break it down for you.

 **The Athletes**

Otherwise known as the jerks. First off: the track team. I don't know most of them, but I DO know Thomas and Minho. I had math with them last semester. Pure evil. Ditched one of their best friends when he quit track because of an injury.

Then there's the all-rounders. Tobias Eaton and his girlfriend Tris Prior, otherwise known as Ten. Four and Six. They have nicknames based on their overall district phys ed rankings. Then there's Peter Hayes, inexplicably competitive and manipulative. Tris's friend Christina, and her boyfriend Will. Then Uriah, Marlene and Lynn. Those three are exclusive, only play when they want to, but win whatever they play.

Finnick Odair is captain of the swim team. He's like a god for the girls at school. This Cato guy does fencing. I didn't even know that was a sport till recently. I though it was, like, putting fences up.

 **The Nerds**

Tris's brother Caleb is a BIG nerd. He's joined by British exchange Hermione, who I've never seen without a book. Then Amber, the sly redheaded girl from my chem class. Se never really speaks to anybody, but she gets incredible grades. Not really that any of them. Being a nerd makes you an instant target for the jerks, otherwise known as the track team.

 **The Popular Ones**

This includes some of the athletes. I'll break it down further, because I'm nice.

Glimmer, pretty blonde, Homecoming Princess, most likely Prom Queen. Bitch.

Teresa. Basically Glimmer's sidekick. Evil. Aim in life is to destroy everybody's life.

Clove, sneaky as anything. Hoping she'll stab Glimmer in the back one day.

Tobias, popular because he's hot.

Tris, popular because she's dating Tobias.

Christina, popular because she's Tris's best friend.

Harry, British exchange. Apparently some big hero over there?

Finnick, just plain hotness.

Peeta. His dad's a baker. Good with... people. All people.

Alby. Student Council President, runs almost every club.

Whole track team. As I may have said before, they're jerks.

So, that's them.

 **The Young Ones**

Technically, Rue and Chuck should still be in middle school. But they're both so smart, they're here already. Rue's incredible at anything music-related and Chuck can code apps already. Oh, and she's 12, he's 13.

 **The Losers**

Like with every school, there has to be some. Here they are.

Gally. Weird eyebrows. Need I say any more?

Thresh. I don't think he's spoken to anybody since freshman year. Just shy I guess.

Marvel. Great at javelin, but has had a HOPELESS crush on Glimmer since eighth grade.

Newt. Ex-track. Some sort of ankle injury.

Neville, British exchange, cool but looks kind of dorky.

Oh, yeah, me. I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. Nice to meet you.

So, yeah, that's it. See you!

 **Hi, thanks for reading! I didn't want to upset anybody with ships, so I don't want to pair too many people up. If you have two characters that you really do think belong together, review or PM me! My ships so far are:**

 **Tris and Tobias**

 **Christina and Will**

 **Either Clato (Cato/Clove) or Glato (Cato/Glimmer) depending on preference.**

 **I need somebody paired up with Newt by chapter 4 for a big fight scene, just not sure who yet.**

 **Also, should Ron and Hermione be together in this or is it too soon?**


	2. Meet the school bitch

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Glimmer POV/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ugh, why do I have to go to school? I hate hate hate it. And I have English with Marvel third period. Oh why does the universe do this to me? That guy just emwon't/em get over me!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I meet up with Teresa, Clove, Tris and Christina before school. We go to get our usual table, so no freaks get it first. Peeta and Tobias turn up about ten minutes later with a load of cake. Teresa gets a text to say that track have an away race today. She blushes while reading it. Tom definitely likes her, and she totally likes him back. They would make emsuch /ema cute couple. Way better than that Aris guy from the all boys school she dated./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I have a note with a heart on in my locker. Marvel. That boy just will not get over me. I rip it up in front of him. Just a normal every day routine./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ugh. Chemistry with that creep Katniss. She set her hair on fire with a Bunsen burner a couple of weeks ago. Today she got us both in loads of trouble for refusing to burn rue and primrose. Freak./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"At lunch, Cato from the fencing team was holding hands with Clove. What he sees in her I'll never know. But god, he is so hot. And she's small and plain and dark haired. I'm the American dream. Sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with her. Oh yeah, she's great at getting us out of trouble with teachers. And Teresa's been friends with her since kindergarten./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Marvel wasn't too bad for once. I'm pretending to be really dumb so they move me down a group. The dumb group is really fun. They get to watch movies and do colouring./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Anyways, school was rubbish, Tom and Teresa aren't together yet, Marvel still isn't getting the hint that I don't like him and Clove might start dating one of the hottest guys in school./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Yay!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongSo, what do you think?/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongSorry it's been a while, I've had school. A lot of school. 6 ½ hours a day of school plus school show rehearsals, netball practice and homework. So, Clato beat Glato 3:1. Still no ideas for any different or unusual pairings. So if you want anything in this, such as Glimmer covering Clove in tomato ketchup and pushing her in the pool for stealing Cato, please review! Actually, that would be pretty cool.../strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongThanks for reading!/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongKitty xxx/strong/p 


End file.
